Whole lotta love
by leather16
Summary: Trunks, Pan, Goten & Bra have always been best friends, they have a special connection that no one can compare and may that friendship go a different way? How will the tables have turned if Pan and Bra were in the Majin Buu Saga? Read to find out all those crazy and amazing moments!
1. Chapter 1-I was born to love you

**IMPORTANT**

 **1-Pan is Goku and Chi-Chi's daughter.**

 **2-The age difference between Pan, Trunks is not so big, is the same with Bra and Goten.**

 **3-At the beginning of the story I copied some parts from the Majin Buu saga which is why I believe is kind of cannon.**

 **4-The story starts from the beginning of the Majin Buu saga and goes way after the whole GT stuff.**

 **5-Also I may have some mispronouncing because English is my secondary language not my first and maybe (I haven't decided) I may translate this story to Spanish for the readers that only speak that language.**

 **6-I WILL NOT SAY THIS SO OFTEN SO HERE IT GOES: I do not own Dragon Ball/ Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. I only own the characters that I have created along the way and my crazy ideas.**

Summary

Trunks, Pan, Goten & Bra have always been best friends, they have a special connection that no one can compare and may that friendship go a different way? How will the tables have turned if Pan and Bra were in the Majin Buu Saga? Read to find out all those crazy and amazing moments!

Enjoy!

Chapter 1- I was born to love you

It was beautiful evening in November, November 16th to be exact and all the Z-fighters were gathered in Capsule Corp to catch up and have fun. You could see a certain 3 year old called Trunks beside his mother with a pout in his face waiting for his mother the beautiful Bulma Briefs with a little blue haired 5 month baby girl called Bra in her arms to let him go anywhere he wanted, there was also a little 2 year old Goku look-alike by his mother eating just like his father used to do.

Suddenly there was a scream heard and everybody turned to see Chi-Chi with water in her legs everybody rushed to her side to help her get to the hospital.

"I can take her in my car" said Krillin.

"No is better to fly, it is way more comfortable" said Piccolo.

"Nu-huh is better in a car" responded Yamcha who was trying to get on the tall green specimen.

"TAKE ME TO DE DAMN HOSPITAL" yelled Chi-Chi who was breathing fast trying to reduce the pain.

"VEGETA!" yelled Bulma "Take Chi-Chi and fly to the hospital right now!" commanded the blue haired.

"No, I am the prince of all saiyans I don't need to be taking anybody nowhere!" commented the proud prince.

In less than 5 seconds Bulma was in front of Vegeta and said " Look at my face" the proud husband looked at her " Does it look like I give a flying fuck , you are taking Chi-Chi to the hospital and that is final!"

Everybody looked at her with wide eyes, no one has got the guts to talk to Vegeta that way and no one will ever have them of course until now.

In less than 10 minutes they were all in the hospital. Gohan was in the delivery room with Chi-Chi because Bulma said that Chi-Chi needed someone with her, so Bulma paid the doctors and nurses who wouldn't let the minor in 100 zenis each. Trunks and Goten were sleeping in a chair next to Vegeta who had a frown on his face, Bulma was with Bra in her arms looking at the door waiting for the news of her best friends delivery beside her were Krillin, 18 and Marron who was sleeping with her father while her mother was looking at her smiling, the other were in the cafeteria which ironically was really beside the door of the delivery room eating or drinking water in Piccolo's case.

Suddenly the door burst right open which revealed Gohan with a huge smile on his face and said "Ladies and Gentleman Pandora Son is born."

Everybody stood up and woke up from sleep including the kids and followed Gohan who was leading the way.

There was Chi-Chi with a beautiful baby girl in her arms smiling.

Everybody hold Pan well not everybody there was a certain person who was sitting with a frown in his face. "Trunks honey, do you want to hold Pan?" asked Chi-Chi "Sure nut I don't want to hold her for too long because I am hungry and want to get out of here" Chi-Chi just laughed a little and gave the little lavender haired her little baby girl.

Suddenly Trunks felt satisfied, he felt something he has never felt before he had no explanation he just knew that he was happy and he didn't want to let her go.

"Panny" he said. That simple word made the baby open her eyes, her eyes met his and he knew that from that moment on he will always love her and protect her even if his life depended on it.

He made that promise to himself and swore to never break it.


	2. Chapter 2- Now i'm here

Chapter 2-Now I'm here

It was a beautiful morning and a special 5 year old named Pan is watching with her brother Goten their mother and big brother walk around the house yelling, crying, laughing and hugging.

"Goten" says Pan.

"Yeah" responds Goten.

"How does Dad look like?" asks the 5 year old to the seven year old.

"Well" responds the other chibi "He is tall, that is some of the things I remember from the first time I saw him but I didn't see him again tho"

"You baka remember what mom told us" said Pan. Chi-Chi told them once when Goten asked why he never saw dad again that he only came for a day when he got a special permit to do whatever he wanted for a day and decided to spend it with his family instead of being in other world, then in a really odd way she told him that because of his visit Pan was going to come, but she told them him in a way that a 6 year old could understand.

"Goten and Pan, come on Bulma is here to pick us up" came the voice of Gohan to their minds.

"We're coming" said the chibis.

XxxxX

Trunks and Pan were playing a thumb war, while Goten and Bra were looking at the adults, they were waiting for Goku to arrive.

Suddenly there was a weird feeling that all of the adults knew a way to much.

"Hey guys" came a voice very strange to Trunks, Bra & Pan while Goten knew exactly who he was.

"GOKU!" yelled Chi-Chi tears forming in her eyes.

"DAD!" yelled Gohan and Goten who were holding some tears back.

Everybody runned and hugged the man with the funny gravity defying hair while Pan was holding Trunk's and Bra's hand tightly.

"Panny" said Trunks "I think that is your dad"

"Yeah" replied Bra "Pan go hug him"

"No" said Pan a who was a little confused

"Why not?" said Bra

"Cause he is the one that should hug me first"

Vegeta heard the girls comment and smirked "Pan" he said and the three kids turned to see him "Go hug him, he still is your father and he will like to know you as much as you want to know him" he said and all the three kids stared at them with wide eyes even Piccolo who heard him.

"Don't make me repeat myself brat!" he yelled and in a flash Pan was beside her mother.

She tugged her dress and Chi-Chi looked at her and smiled. "Goku" she said

"What is it Chi-" he stopped talking when she saw the little girl trying to hide behind her legs.

"This is Pan: your Daughter" she said and Goku kneeled and opened his arms to give her a sign of a hug.

Pan stared at him for a moment and suddenly she found herself in the hug.


	3. Chapter 3-The Show Must Go On

**Because I'm adding the Majin Buu Saga I have to watch the saga again and I have been very busy with some special test my country makes the 8** **th** **and 12** **th** **graders do, but I finished them and I'm back to writing. I just want to thanks the people who reviewed this sorry I was about to give up but when I saw those 2 reviews it lighted my spirit so thank you very much.**

Chapter 2-The show must go on

Everybody was happy, Goku was back and that was the reason for this reunion. Chi-Chi was a little bit in shock but couldn't be happier, Gohan well, he was excited he had his father the one he looked up the most, Goten was happy he was remembering all those crazy moments he had the first time and only time he saw him, while Pan she was happy and confused, she felt like she has known this man for her whole life but actually she has only known him for 1 hour and 13 minutes no more no less.

They got to the registration area and Gohan was signing up with the other until it was Goten's and Trunks's turn.

"Thanks but no thanks we will like to be in the adult division." Said Trunks who was a little annoyed with the fact that he was going to be in the junior division.

"I'm so sorry, but you two are only children you have to be 15 or higher to be in the adult division." said the man.

Trunks gave up fighting the man and sign up same with Goten.

"Trunks-kun" said Pan

"Yeah? Panny" said Trunks

"Are you going to fight in the junior division"

"Yeah, I guess I have to"

"But why?"

"Because the guy behind the table says me and Goten are not old enough"

"Well, I don't care, because I know you will still win" said Pan giving him a huge smile.

"Thanks Panny" said Trunks smiling

"Same to you Goten" said Bra hugging him a little while in the background you can hear Vegeta muttering colorful words about Kakarot and his kakabrats

"Thanks Princess" replied Goten giving her a hug as well. Ever since Gohan told the Chibis about Vegeta being a prince and all they came to the conclusion that Trunks and Bra were Prince and Princess so sometimes Goten will call Bra 'Princess'.

"Hey Vegeta" said Goku "Our kids look like they are very close, don't you think?"

"Kakarot say that again and I swear that you will regret it"

XxxXX

The girls and their moms sat in the bleachers waiting for the tournament to begin meanwhile the others were getting ready.

Suddenly the announcer stared talking about the beginning of the Junior division.

"B-chan is about to start the boys are going to fight!" said Pan

"Yeah you are right!" replied Bra

While the Z-fighters were talking a gigantic rede-haired woman sat beside them.

"This spot is perfect to see my Idasa!"

All the Z-fighters turned to look at her with confused faces.

Suddenly the announcer said "Now we welcome 8 year old Trunks against 15 year old Idasa"

There were cheers from the crowd.

"Kick that kids butt" said the red haired "Make mommy proud!"

Bulma was starting to strike back while all the Z-fighters backed down. Suddenly they heard a voice come from the background.

"Please, your son is a disgrace" said Pan "Look at Trunks he is standing like a real fighter while your 'Idasa' is jumping around and wasting his energy by running his mouth"

Everybody looked at the Chibi with wide eyes. Until they heard the red-haired woman yell something about beating the crap out of the kid, but being who they were they just ignored it.

Bra and Pan could hear everything because of their saiyan hearing they were laughing at all of the remarks the kid was saying and Trunks reaction, they saw Trunks punching the kid which made thme laugh more and louder.

"NO! Idasa!" said the red-haired woman.

"See I told you mine will win" replied Bulma.

"Just wait, my Ikose will do better." Replied the woman which made the z-fighters giggle.

It was Goten's turn and Chi-Chi was yelling non-stop until they heard a voice that was getting a little to irritating for everybody beside it.

"Ikose, don't embarrass me kick that boys ass"

"So, that is Ikose?" said Yamcha

"WOMAN!" Yelled Bra and Pan everybody in the entire place got quiet, even Goku and the other stopped when they heard that.

"Could you please make silence" said Pan

"No Pan-chan not even say please demand it like this, watch" said Bra

"Listen up, we are all getting tired of your yelling, so shut your pile hole and let us enjoy the fight so we can see Goten win and be able to laugh on your face." Everybody was amazed of the 5 year old blue haired girl's mouth meanwhile Vegeta was with a proud smirk.

Suddenly everybody cheered the girl's remark and started watching the fight.

Ikose started punching Goten while he just blocked the punches with his fingers. Chi-Chi yelled at Goten telling him to win and end the fight right now and that is exactly what Goten did.

Everybody cheered the boy while the Z-fighters watch the red-hair panick and yell of course that is until Chi-Chi punched her in the face.

"Momma/Mommy" said Pan and Bra

"What do you two want" said Bulma knowing they were up to something

"Can we go up there" they said pointing at their fathers

"Yeah sure I don't see why not" replied both woman

The girls went up to their fathers and Pan went to Goku's shoulder and Bra went to Vegeta's. They waited for the boys to fight with their father.

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4- Ramble on

4- Ramble on

The girls went to their dad's and waited for the fight to begin between their brothers. Pan was confused she didn't know if she should want Trunks to win or Goten to win, but after thinking for like felt forever she decided she should root for Trunks.

"I can't wait for Goten to win!" said Bulla from her spot in her dad's shoulder.

"Nuh-uh Trunks is gonna win!" replied Pan

"Hey Pan aren't you going to go in Goten's side" asked Goku

"Kakarot is right why is it that you two brats going with your brothers?" asked Vegeta

"Because Trunks/Goten is better" said both girls at the same time.

"No he won't! Goten IS going to WIN!" attacked Bra

"Trunks is going to win you will see, besides the match is about to start we will decide who wins" replied Pan

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, BOYS AND GIRLS THE JUNIOR DIVISION FINALE IS ABOUT TO START; WE HAVE GOTEN SON AGAINST TRUNKS BRIEFS AND BELIEVE OR NOT THESE TWO YOUNG BOYS ARE BEST FRIENDS THEY HAVE KNOWN EACH OTHER SINCE BIRTH! NOW LET THE MATCH BEGIN"

"Hey Goten if I win you will have to do as I say for the whole day" challenged Trunks as they entered the stage

"We'll see, but if I win you will have to do as I say for the whole day"

"Deal!"

The fight began and the whole crowd was shocked by seen two little boys fight with all that smoothness. Suddenly Trunks had Goten past the limit Goten was about to lose until he turned super saiyan and made a rebuttal, the fight went as that until Trunks challenged Goten into telling him that he could win without using his left hand that comment made Vegeta smirk.

The winner was declared as Trunks – who cheated – and Pan was buggin Bra.

"Hey Pancake!" greeted Trunks

"Trunks!" shouted Pan

"Want to help me and Goten?"

"In what?"

"See that guy over there" he said pointing to a tall man with a mask " We will grab his costumen and pretend to be him so we can compete in the adult division"

"So… what do I do?

"You and Bra will go and distract him them I will knock him out"

"Ok"

Pan and Bra went to the man and said " Excuse me sir"

" What do you want?" replied the man with disgust, by the way he talked to the Pan and Bra the boys got angry looked at each other and nodded their heads.

Suddenly before Pan could say a word the man was in the floor and Goten and Trunks high-fiving, Pan looked at them curiosity while Bra was poking the man.

"Come on Goten let's do this quick" said Trunks

"I'm coming!" shouted Goten

The boy went behind a bush and started making noises until they came out wearing the costume with Trunks in Goten shoulders.

"How do we look?" Trunks asked Pan

Pan stared at him for a moment until she broke out in laughter with Bra joining in.

"You look stupid but good" exclaimed Pan

"Yeah you two are stupid and good" said Bra

"I'm good with that; let's go!" exclaimed Trunks


End file.
